The present invention relates to an orchid cultivating device for cultivating orchids, and more particularly to such an orchid cultivating device which is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use, and has means to facilitate ventilation.
Conventional orchid cultivating plates may be made of tree fern or plastics. An orchid cultivating tree fern plate is not durable in use because it decays quickly. Because an orchid cultivating tree fern plate is obtained from natural plants, its manufacturing cost is high. Further, it is inconvenient to water an orchid cultivating tree fern plate, or to carry an orchid cultivating tree fern plate by hand. Furthermore, it is difficult to replenish an orchid cultivating tree fern plate with nourishment for cultivated orchids. Using a plastic orchid cultivating plate for cultivating orchid also has numerous drawbacks. It is inconvenient to install orchids and sphagnum moss in a plastic orchid cultivating plate. When holding orchids and sphagnum moss on a plastic orchid cultivating plate, a wrapping cloth shall be used. However, the wrapping cloth absorbs water from cultivated orchids and sphagnum moss, and interferes with water evaporating speed, causing an excessive water content in the roots of cultivated orchids. Further, using a wrapping cloth to hold cultivated orchids and sphagnum moss destroys the sense of beauty of cultivated orchids, and this method makes the replacement of sphagnum moss difficult.